UnderWater
by dekado
Summary: Retour aux sources pour Severus et Harry. OS


Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR

**UnderWater**

(Underwater – Mika)

* * *

Il n'y a rien de plus reposant que de mourir entre deux eaux.

Cette eau que je rajoute à mon whisky, noie toutes mes idées noires. Elle les délaye jusqu'à ne former qu'un doux matelas de coton azuré.

« A la vôtre, Potter ! ». Me voilà particulièrement affable envers la loque avachie sur mon bureau. Harry Potter lève le coude, mais il est mou du genou lorsqu'il s'agit de tenir l'alcool.

« A la vôtre Severus ! ». C'est bien ce que je disais, il ne tient pas l'alcool, alors que moi, je le tiens l'alcool ! je l'emprisonne même dans un flacon. Pire que la mort, pire que l'essence d'un homme, le whisky bleu que je viens d'inventer, est prisonnier d'une bouteille qui ne se vide jamais.

Il ne peut s'échapper qu'en moi.

Et puis en Potter, bien sûr.

« Professeur, vous savez ce dont j'ai envie ? »

Là, l'angoisse me prend au ventre. Pourvu qu'il ne me fasse pas d'avances déplacées. Ce qui nous relie n'est pas le sexe, ni même l'idée du sexe. C'est seulement l'envie, très sotte, et très grenue, de baisser les armes et de s'embrasser.

« Potter, la ferme, finissez votre verre »… et embrassons nous ?

Il est là tout chose, devant moi. Il a relevé la tête, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

J'ai envie de le baffer.

Il a tout réussi. Il était né pour réussir. Bébé chargé de cadeaux, la fée Destinée penchée sur son berceau.

Je le hais et je l'aime aussi.

Il a éliminé le Lord Noir, alors que moi je n'ai servi que de sous fifre à sa cause. Déjà condamné à la base, en aucun cas je n'aurais été le héros. Tout juste bon à servir de casse croûte à une vipère obèse…

Etouffe toi avec !

Que je sois vivant est un miracle. Mon séjour à Sainte Mangouste, spécialisée dans les attaques de serpents comme son nom l'indique, m'a sauvé la mise. Et la bestiole a finie embrochée par Longdubat…

Rhaaaa ! Longdubat…. ! Quand je pense qu'il m'a vengé… Vengé par une grosse nouille, nulle en potions, quelle ironie.

Tiens, je vais boire pour oublier.

« Professeur, votre whisky bleu est délicieux, on se croirait aux Bermudes en plein soleil… d'ailleurs, si on se mettait en maillot de bain ! ».

Il me gonfle.

En plus, c'est vrai, je croise les jambes sous ma chasuble pour faire taire le serpent qui se dresse prêt à attaquer. Longdubat ! Longdubat ! venez, il y a un serpent prêt à embrocher….

Non content d'avoir relevé la tête, il ouvre les yeux : « Pourquoi riez vous ? »

« Potter, je conçois parfaitement que me voir rire vous glace le sang…. Otez vos mains de mes cheveux… mais je suis à vos côtés aujourd'hui, nous sommes égaux, nous partageons la boisson qui fait de nous des amis. ».

« Ouaiiiiiisss ».

Il en tient une couche, l'animal.

Mou du genou.

Héros mou du genou.

« Potter, on emmène la bouteille et on va se rafraîchir. Vous voulez les Bermudes, je vous y emmène tout de suite ». Déjà penser, c'est dur. Mais parler l'est encore plus.

Il me tarde de me baigner.

Me baigner dans l'eau bleue, celle qui réchauffe mon cœur et me donne tous les courages. Je me sers un autre verre.

« Potter, seriez vous d'accord pour que nous allions nous noyer ensemble , ? ». La bienséance ne me lâchera jamais, ma mère me disait « Severus, sois attentionné, demande toujours la permission ». Elle avait bien raison, il faut toujours demander, quitte à ne pas tenir compte de la réponse donnée.

« Severus, … tout ce que vous voulez… du moment qu'on est amis ».

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Potter, nous ne nous quitterons jamais. L'eau bleu nous liera pour toujours, ainsi qu'elle a commencé, clapotant doucement dans nos verres.

Nous serons sous l'eau.

Enfin reposés, enfin légers, enfin libres de toute entrave.

« … nous serons ensemble… ». Cette simple phrase le ravit, et l'alcool n'est pas seul en cause. En lui, il y a ce désir d'être ensemble. Avec n'importe qui, du moment qu'il est _ensemble_…

Et cela, nous le partageons. Nous avons toujours été seuls, que ce soit lui, que ce soit moi. Seuls à en mourir. Alors, comme rien ne changera, autant s'assembler. Soyons seuls ensemble. Et pour mieux le comprendre, nous devons nous abreuver ensemble, nous liquéfier ensemble.

Nous sommes soulots.

Il faut nous rafraîchir.

D'un pas chancelant, nous sortons des geôles pour poser le pied sur la pelouse de Poudlard.

« Ca tangue ! ». Il n'a vraiment pas le pied marin.

Le bord du lac nous tend les bras. Ses eaux sombre dans la nuit sont plus noires que le plus noir des ciels sans étoiles. Il ne tient qu'à nous de l'éclaircir.

Je pose mon pied dans l'eau froide. Rien à voir avec les Bermudes…

Mais j'ai besoin de m'immerger, comme un baptême qui n'a jamais eu lieu, qui aurait dû, et qui doit être fait. Pour trouver le repos, quoi de mieux que cette eau qui supporte notre naissance, et que nous oublions lors de notre vie.

Retourner à l'état liquide, sous l'eau.

Il est dans mes bras, tout mou, son nez rejette le whisky bleu, alors que je le sais, son organisme accepte le changement que je lui impose. Moi-même, je ressens le gargouillement de ma métamorphose.

Cette potion de mon invention, le whisky bleu, est un retour aux sources….

Sous l'eau, dans l'eau, nous sommes l'eau.

Et la seule façon d'être vraiment ensemble, c'est de se mélanger. Pour cela, la solution adéquate, est la solution…

La dissolution.

Nous sommes presque complètement immergés, et je me sens obligé d'encore lui demander « Potter, voulez vous que nous nous noyons ensemble ? »

Il me sourit, avale un peu d'eau noire du lac, s'étouffe en prenant l'air surpris…

Je prends cela pour un oui.

UnderWater….


End file.
